Visions
by KatxLuff
Summary: When Alice has an upsetting vision of her and Jasper breaking up she is left miserable, and scared. She falls into the arms of a very unexpected person. Short two shot story.


Alice Cullen was sitting at her house, just like any normal day. Nothing special. She was in her room, just like any other day. Her golden eyes dancing around her decorated room. She walked into her huge walk in closet and started to shake her head.

"This just won't do!" She mumbled to herself as she started to go through and get rid of older clothing that she didn't favor much anymore. She threw a large bag over her shoulder and started to head out the door to her car.

"Alice, where are you going?" Jasper asked as she walked past him. Her eyes looked at him and she grinned.

"Shopping of course!" Alice was in her usual chipper happy mood. She started to walk out the door and to her car. She put the bag in her passenger seat and started to drive off.

Alice picked up her cell phone and started to dial Bella's number. She got the voicemail. Alice shook her head and then dialed one more time. Again, got the voicemail.

"Where is that girl at?" Alice mumbled to herself. _ Guess I'm by myself this time. Oh well. Bella's not really into shopping anyway. Edward wasn't home, maybe they were out. Like usual….._ She thought to herself.

Alice pulled up to a small shop in the small rainy town of Forks. She pulled the bag over her shoulder again with ease, but made it look like her small figure was having trouble. A big pair of sunglasses were over her face.

She walked into the small shop and looked at the cashier. The cashier was a older woman with thinning dyed brown hair. Wrinkles covered the woman's face.

"Can I help you?" The old woman asked. Alice at first pictured her voice sweet and soft but what came out was a choking voice and deep, probably from smoking for years. Alice smelled it suddenly and made a face.

"Yes please! I'd like to donate these?" Alice said in her usual sing-song voice. The old lady just nodded, like she expected some old ratty clothes. Her eyes opened wide as she looked inside and saw Gucci, Coco Chanel and more top designers.

"Are these, real?" The old lady choked out. The old lady looked up and Alice was gone. Alice did this all the time. She needed a new wardrobe for the latest styles and fashions.

Alice drove up to the mall strip in Port Angeles. By the time she got there, the sun was setting. The sky looked a beautiful orange and pink. She smiled to herself and got out.

Suddenly Alice's senses were heightened, and a smell flooded her nose. The smell of wet dog. And suddenly a vision flashed through her mind. It was herself with Jasper, but they were fighting. Arguing, and Alice was upset. Jasper looked depressed, and turned away from her, walking away. Alice was packing her things…

Her vision stopped and Alice felt herself fall to her knees. She was in shock. Her and Jasper were…. Breaking up? They've been together for so long. What could have caused this? She tried to remember the vision clearer. She tried to think harder until her head started to pound in her skull.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A voice called out to her. She tried to get it out of her head, tried to get the vision out of her head, hoping it would be untrue, just a dream. But she didn't dream, only had visions. She didn't sleep.

Alice looked up, shaking her head. Her vision blurred slightly from the darkened sunglasses and the pounding headache. She saw shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes.

"Ja-Jacob Black?" Alice slowly choked out. Jacob was now kneeling beside her, his hand on her shoulder. He looked taken back when she spoke his name until he sniffed the air and made a disgusted face and then went back to normal.

"Cullen? Alice?" Jacob said as he slowly got to his feet. Alice stood up as well. She looked at him and Jacob could tell the hurt in her eyes. He smiled a little and pulled her into a big hug. He normally didn't see himself hugging a vampire, but she was Bella's best friend. And he knew Alice wasn't that bad.

"Thanks?" Alice was taken back a little by the big bear hug from the dog boy. She blinked and looked at him strangely.

"Well, you look upset. Thought a hug from good old me would help," Jacob was grinning at her. Alice raised a brow and looked strangely at him. Then just nodded before looking at the shops ahead of her.

"I don't really feel like shopping now.. Wait a second, what are you doing out here anyways?" Alice questioned him, was he following her?

"I was just out this way I guess. Needed some new clothes since well, you know. I go through them quite a lot," Jacob winked at her. Alice just shrugged.

"I was going to buy new clothes but…." Alice's voice trailed off and her face went to a soft pout. She was thinking about Jasper. She felt her phone vibrate in her jean pockets and her face got excited, maybe it was Jasper. But then her mind started to think if it was maybe something she didn't want to talk to him about.

She opened her phone and saw she had a text message from Bella. She let out a soft sigh of relief and read it.

_Hey Alice. Sorry for not calling you back. With Edward, don't have signal really. I'll call you back later! _

Alice nodded slightly when she saw it and looked back at Jacob who had his arms crossed. She gave him a questioning look and was very confused why he was looking at her that way.

"Got a hot date tonight or what?" Jacob asked her. Alice was about to talk about Jasper but then she remembered that they weren't together, or wouldn't be in the nearby future.

"No…" Alice's voice trailed off and she looked at Jacob who gave her another hug. Alice felt like she was going to collapse. 60 years of being with Jasper and it was all over.

"What happened?" Jacob asked her. He had his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her. Alice did feel a little better but she couldn't imagine life without Jasper. She didn't know how she was going to tell Jacob it or what he'd even say.

"You know how I have visions right?" Alice asked still staring down at the ground. She took off her dark sunglasses and looked at Jacob.

"Yeah…" He replied waiting for her to speak again. They started walking down the streets. The sun was starting to slowly set.

"Well I had a vision. About me and Jasper…breaking up. I've been with him for 60 years Jacob. 60 years! I was sure me and him were soul mates. Before me and him were even together….I had visions of me and him, getting married and having so many good times," Alice started to explain. Her voice starting to crack.

Jacob sat down a bench and pulled her close trying to comfort her. He made a joking face as he pretended to try to breathe because of the smell. Alice sorta smiled and did the same face back. Alice was getting more nervous as time passed, checking her phone in case Jasper would message her but her phone had no missed called or anything.

"Just relax. You'll be fine. I mean it's hard to love someone and lose them," Jacob looked away. Alice knew he was talking about Bella. He truly did love her, and probably still does.

It was quiet for a few moments and Alice put her head on Jacob's shoulder. She didn't believer herself that she was here with her shoulder on a werewolf's shoulder. And she actually was enjoying spending time with him. It shocked her. And it shocked Jacob as well.


End file.
